Nightmare
by sanningirl
Summary: Just a small story I felt the urge to write and how I feel to share it. This is what happens when you watch too many horror movies. Rated T, just to be safe.


I opened my half lidded eyes, as the sun shone into my window. Stifling a small yawn, I raised one hand to be pressed against my lips. All the while, with my other hand, pale fingers ran through dark and light brown locks, entangled with last night's departure. Peeling the warm colorful blankets off, sliding out of bed as I headed towards the only light in the room. It shined with such clarity that it almost burned to look at it; though my eyes, like many before me, are attracted to it. Pursing my pink lips, thinking that we are much like flies. Rotten little pesky things, that is. Shaking my head to rid myself of the ridiculous thoughts consuming me, I strode over to my bathroom door. Wrapping my hand around the golden knob, I immediately froze. My Chestnut eyes narrowed a fraction, searching the supposedly 'empty' room. Parting my lips a bit, I spoke out in a harsh whisper, brows furrowed. "I have nothing you want, you already took everything."

The ominous figure emerged from the corner of my room, quickly striding towards me. In what seemed like seconds, the person had wrapped both hands around my throat with my back roughly pressed against the wooden door. How the man, in whom I already knew it was... Him, managed to turn me around, I still know not till this day. His hot breath tickled my face, as if to mock me in my powerless state. I breathed out once more, kicking and struggling against his fierce body. Easily lifting me up from the ground, he threw me on my bed. I gasped for air and screamed, fully knowing that no one would be able to hear me. Hot tears blurred my vision, as they streamed my now red cheeks from lack of oxygen. I pleaded, holding myself tight, watching him undo his pants.

He gazed fell on me, I shivered knowing that he was undressing me with his eyes. Lust, is what they call it, I presume. Once the sound of his pants hitting the floor reached my ears, I cried out once more. He lunged towards me, his full weight against my body, both of my hands above my head. He's breathing deeply now, I can tell from how the waved of hot air hit my neck. I cringed as a slimy sensation trailed down my neck and ended at my lower collar bone. I knew what it was, but fully denied it, as my eyes were shut tightly. I could feel one of his hands leave the death lock, and trail down to my waist. While he was busy trying to slide off my pajama pants, I tried not to make eye contact. No. Not with this monster of a man. I heard a light grunt, and felt my pajamas peel off.

A sharp tug forced me to look at him, tears threatening to break through again. "Don't worry my little rabbit." Was all he said, as I felt his cold yet rough fingers rub my waist, his emerald eyes never leaving mine. I could see his lips turn upward, into a smirk. Oh, how I hated that smirk with all my might. I decided to speak up, my voice trembling as I spoke, mentally scolding myself for sounding weak. "I never wanted you." That was all it took to send him into a rampage. His hand that held me down was now a fist that collided with my cheek, freshly spilled blood came out of my mouth, as I coughed. His hands snaked around my throat once again, lifting me from under him, and slammed me against the wall.

My vision began to blur, as my attackers face faded and came back again. He threw me off the bed, as I rolled on the carpet, surely sustaining new carpet burns. I let a small moan of pain escape my dry blooded lips, fresh tears spilling over my eyes. He stood above me, glaring at me with the hatred I shared with him. We hated each other, yet he found this amusing. He spit to the side, landing on my newly bought book bag.

Struggling to stand, I wiped the dry blood from my lips as I glared at him. He raised an eyebrow, surely surprised that I dared to fight back. Before he even had a chance to breathe, I rushed towards him quickly lifting my arm as my fist struck his nose. He was nonetheless stunned, as he fell to the floor and held his now bleeding and problebly broken nose.

"Get. Out." I hissed at him. Stepping backwards, I opened a drawer near me, and drew out a pocket knife. His eyes widened, as he stupidly tried to put his pants on and leave the room quickly. As soon as the door was shut, I hurried to lock it, as I dropped the knife. I whimpered, curling into a small ball and cried until I fell asleep on the carpet. The window at the end of my room shone as clear as the sky.

Never letting anything slip from its view.


End file.
